guildwarsfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Mission
Bug-Warning wrong? I strongly believe that the bug-warning is wrong. The mission symbol is displayed, when you've talked with the NPC who starts the mission, but there is no need to relog. Basileus. Yes it isen't a bug.--Shade Murtagh 18:37, 7 December 2006 (CST) Article Separation This needs to be split into "Cooperative Mission" and "Competitive Mission". I will do that later today. --Tetris L 20:44, 31 October 2005 (EST) 25 missions Needs a minor update to say that there are 25 missions as ascenscion is classed as a mission in the titles page on the Hero screen um... This page is neat & all, but it needs a MUCH more prominent link to the mission overviews. : Definitely, definitely needs a more prominent link to Mission Overviews --Azriphale 15:00, 3 May 2006 (CDT) : Could even use direct links to the Mission Overviews (with tables) 83.159.9.78 13:54, 11 September 2006 (CDT) ::I loved the old system... you either clicked on Prophecies or Factions for the co-op mission over-views of each, these were linked from the main page. 99% of the time thats what I want now I have to go through 2 other menus to get say a overview/walkthrough of any mission. arual 17:06, 18 September 2006 (CDT) Factions Needs to have something about missions in factions, maybe a whole different article. :It might make a lot of sense to have a "Tyrian Missions" and "Canthan Missions" page, or maybe "Propecies" and "Factions", etc. --207.172.69.74 08:41, 7 May 2006 (CDT) Hard Mode I've removed this short paragraph after seeing it for the umpteenth time. It seems out of place on an introductory page. Perhaps the author could put it over on the Titles page. After an awful lot of playing hours I didn't understand it at all - could it be written with more explanation if it's important? --Alexrob 07:15, 8 February 2007 (CST) Are there any plans to update the individual mission entries to reflect the changes seen in Hard Mode? I see very little edits or modifications to the individual mission writeups with regards to Hard Mode. In addition to the obvious monter updates, the missions should be updated to include new tactics presented by Hard Mode. Does anyone know if there are plans in the works to redo or add a Hard Mode section to the mission entries? Doc bricker 23:53, 12 June 2007 (CDT) Tutorial I think it'd be neat if some people got out GameCam or some other screen recorder and recorded a tutorial of a mission. It'd help with those stuck on a mission. :P --Chiaro 15:11, 25 February 2007 (CST) Time per Mission Any thoughts if we should gather approx times for every Mission and then display them like: "Time to complete: 20-35min" under the Objectives-section? Or any other place which would seem good.—Teknikaali Time Per Mission I agree with that point, if you give the players a rough idea of the time to complete it, it will help them plan to get masters (factions only) and maybe the other two campaigns too for those rushed for time Agreed. It would be helpful to have an estimate of the Approx. time to complete for missions and quests along the primary story ark. It would help people with time constraints to manage their playing time better. Format On the mission overviews, it needs to be consistent. 4 different formats can be confusing. Personally, I like the Nightfall one the best, but we should all agree on one before someone changes them.--Cursed Condemner 02:05, 1 October 2007 (UTC) Adding levels Should a estimate of what the players level should be for each misson be including on the respsective misson pages?